Chaos's Favorite Day Is Tuesday
by Chaoslover43
Summary: Harry never thought Luna would be right about anything. Ever. But when she obscurely warns him of an impending time loop he is less than thrilled. Realizing that he's caught in time Harry resolves to try everything he's ever dreamed of, knowing his actions will be rewound with each 'new' day.
1. Homework

Death's Favorite Day is Tuesday

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter It's why I'm poor.

Note A- To Rorschach's Blot and Perfect Lionheart may possibly incorporate lines don't sue me figuratively please.

Note B- To all readers in general this is my first story and probably won't get any attention at all unless I get a response. Since I'm only writing it to get it out so to speak I probably will abandon it after this chapter unless I receive some sort of recognition. I'm not talking 50 reviews. I'm not even talking one review but if I get ten hits total sure I'll write another and see where it goes. You don't need to read this note but something to consider if you're looking for something updated quickly

__________________________________________________________________

Harry sat in 'his' chair in the Gryffindor common room wondering why it was that teachers, and Hermione, thought that it took 8 months of intensive all day study to pass ones standardized tests. He had in front of him one 2 foot essay, a three footer off to the side and a comprehensive list of spells that might possibly come in handy in a duel... possibly, in his lap. Each one had a due date within the next three days scribbled across the parchment at the top.

Harry was panicking over the sheer work it would take to finish even one of these assignments by their respective due dates. As he was preparing to dive back in to the Transfiguration essay that was due the next day he heard a voice from behind him.

" I don't see why you bother. The Worfs will take care of those assignments years before you turn them in."

Harry had to admit to himself that he had jumped when he heard the voice coming from behind him, he never had gotten used to Luna popping up out of nowhere and now that he thought about it this should be one of the few places she couldn't pop up in.

" How did you get in here Luna?" He responded, masterfully ignoring the odd comment she had made upon her arrival.

" Well many well respected philosophers have postulated that an all seeing god placed us all here but there are many who disagree." she said back dreamily.

He sighed " I meant how did you get in our common room?"

She looked confused, " I don't know about you but I arrived here by hopping on one foot eating a pudding cup a polite house elf supplied for me."

He really hated these conversations. It seemed as if Luna's sole purpose on Earth was to make everyone around her speak as clearly and without loopholes as possible. " No Luna what I meant was that you are a Ravenclaw," she nodded enthusiastically. " and usually that means you would go to the Ravenclaw common room," another nod. " Therefore you don't have a lot of experience entering other common rooms right?" a third nod and a happy noise from Harry, he was making progress.

"So then my question is, how did you get past the fat lady and into the common room?" he said.

" Oh thats easy, why didn't you say that from the beginning?" she said happily, causing Harry's head to make a loud smack as it collided with his hand. " I just used the password."

Harry was shocked, Luna making sense was almost as uncommon as Hermione setting books on fire and dancing on the ashes!

" Although the fat lady, and someone really ought to come up with a more polite name for her, seemed surprised that I used next weeks password."

Harry's face and hand had another of those fateful encounters. Having gotten over Luna's strangeness Harry chanced a question.

" Any reason why you're here today Luna?"

" We've gone over this already Harry! Many people subscribe to the all knowing god theory. While I for one think that the universe was created by Worfs."

Harry decided to completely ignore that bit and responded with the better worded " Any reason you are in the Gryffindor common room today?"

" Well other than to tell you not to bother with your homework not much," she responded. " In fact it's time for me to leave." she waved to him dreamily. "Bye Harry! Don't forget not to do your homework!" and she waved to Hermione and a tight lipped Ron who was in his thinking pose reading a Marvin the Mad Muggle comic in front of a transfiguration text to make Hermione think he was working.

__________________________________________________________________

Hours past and Harry managed to finish his essay and considerable amounts of the other assignments before falling into bed wondering why Luna had thought he wouldn't need to do them. Little did he know, he didn't.

AN- Just a little teaser to test the waters and see if writing this story is a viable option. Tell me what you think If you like it at all I'll keep writing. Cheers!

~Chaos


	2. TimeLoop

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I am not a Pathological lier. I have 3 legs. I know Tony Hawk. I own Harry Potter.

*************

Day 1

*************

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. Harry coughed groggily as he reached for his wand to turn off his alarm charm. He got out of bed and performed his morning rituals with any 16 year old boys grumbling. He grabbed his cloak on the way out, as it got cold in a scottish castle, and walked down the stairs to meet Ron and Hermione.

__________________________________________________________________

"I don't see why my study habits are any of your business Hermione!" exclaimed Ron angrily.

"I'm just trying to help you be a better student Ron! NEWTs are only 20 months and 25 days away!" She responded with equal fervor.

"Only you would know the exact amount of months and days 'till NEWTs," He muttered under his breath before responding with, "If I studied as much you wanted from now 'till then I'd have better scores then Dumbledore and you-know-who combined! Even with my bad memory!"

"Well at least then you'd--" she was cut off

"That's enough!" Harry cut in exasperated, "You two bicker like an old married couple! In fact you had an almost identical argument yesterday, I'd call it foreplay if I wasn't so sure that you couldn't last a week as a couple."

Harry chuckled at their expressions, despite having interrupted them like this previously they never stopped looking surprised to be interrupted. _In fact maybe it is like foreplay to them_, he chuckled inwardly,_ odd fetish_.

Hermione huffed at being interrupted but her analytical mind had just finished processing one of his statements. "Harry, I haven't criticized his," she glanced at Ron as if he should be ashamed. "study habits since OWL's last year."

Harry having no reason to expect otherwise just commented that she was probably right and let the matter drop and walked on to lunch.

__________________________________________________________________

On arrival in the Great Hall Harry was accosted by his oddest friend.

"Worfs getting to you yet Harry?" she asked on her way to the Gryffindor table where she had taken up sitting since the ministry battle. She didn't wait for a response and just skipped over to the unofficial fifth years section and her friend Ginny.

Harry frowned, he hadn't known Luna long, nor was she best friends with him like Hermione or Ron but she didn't often repeat the same odd animals she was famous for without provocation or the right reminder. He brushed it off and just sat down and had a leisurely breakfast with his friends and chatted until it was time for double transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

__________________________________________________________________

He sat down towards the back with Ron while Hermione sat to the left of Harry with Terry Boot a Ravenclaw he was pretty sure was casual acquaintances with her.

After they had chatted for a minute the bell rang and Professor McGonagall shushed the class and began teaching.

"We'll be starting the basics of human-to-animal transfiguration on both self and others today. Now who can tell me one use of Human-to-Animal transfiguration?"

Harry was confused and raised his hand. He was sure that this had happened before and was having the most bizarre sense of deja vu.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Um. Prof. McGonagall hav--" Harry tried to say but was interrupted.

"You can ask me a personal question once you've answered mine." she cut in sternly.

"Oh, well human-to animal transfiguration can be used to give you the attributes of the animal or parts of an animal you are or have. Like when Viktor turned his head into that of a shark for the second task." He paused, "But prof. McGonagall didn't we learn this yesterday?

She was nodding in approval until he finished speaking and just looked confused. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but are you feeling well? I mentioned we would be learning this starting tomorrow but other than that I've only mentioned it in passing."

Harry sat in a bit of a daze for a few minutes engrossed in his own thoughts and missing McGonagall's lecture on the pros and cons of human-to animal transfiguration. He was sure he had had this lesson before the parts of the lecture that were actually reaching his brain were word for word what he'd heard yesterday. He thought back to Hermione and Ron's argument in the common room and realized it couldn't be a coincidence.

By the end of the class Harry hadn't even produced hairs on the hand he was supposed to be turning into a cat's and he was as stumped as he had been once he realized that they were even doing the same transfiguration as yesterday too.

__________________________________________________________________

After three more identical to yesterday lessons and a lot of thinking Harry lay in bed feeling more than stumped and a little panicky. _Am I crazy or something? Why is today... well not today? _Realizing something Harry pulled out his wand, "_Tempus."_ he casted, the date was shown to be Tuesday the 15th 11:23 P.M. _Yesterday was the 15th... _He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

AN: Okay for those who care I'm not using any Lexicon schedule just what fits the plot so assume Harry has double transfiguration Tuesdays and the Wednesday he thought it was and then was expecting the day to be the same and just went with the flow. Well tell me what you think and I may address it in a PM or AN or something...


	3. Luna

Disclaimer- I am of the wrong gender and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

_Italics- Thoughts_

*************

Day 2

*************

As Harry slowly came back to the world of the living he remembered his dilemma with a sinking feeling. With dread in his heart he cast the tempus charm.

Tuesday 7:45 A.M. _Same results as last time_ he thought to himself. _What do I do with a day that is never tomorrow? _He asked himself.

He perked up in the way only Harry can and thought _Hey look on the bright side at least now I don't have to do that transfiguration essay. _He stopped an laughed. _It would be just my luck for the repeats to end the first time I don't do the essay._

_Well may as well go and deal with today... Hell, who knows maybe I can play a few pranks and live up to my fathers legacy or do some of the things I always wanted to do but thought 'wow i'd get eight months detention for that'. _With that thought Harry actually laughed out loud waking up Seamus who tried to throw a shoe at him and then slid down the banister into the middle of Ron and Hermione's argument.

Conveniently ignoring the fact that they were arguing at all he grabbed both of their hands and dragged them down towards the great hall releasing them only when they stopped protesting.

After an initial angry comment by Ron they had an easy conversation about Quidditch and the transfiguration essay on the way down to the Great Hall.

__________________________________________________________________

It was only when Luna arrived and made another odd comment that Harry made another connection. His thought processes were skidding as his mind resolved the issue. _Luna knows! _He screamed inwardly _She's known since before the first repeat! She told me not to do my homework and then didn't the next day and now her Worf comment is different. She's the only one who's different!_

Then, in an action that would have the Hogwarts rumor mill producing Harry/Luna speculation for the rest of the day, he grabbed Luna ran out of the Great Hall and hid in a broom closet.

"Wow Harry," Luna stated as she shrugged off her robes. "And I always thought you would go for Hermione or Ginny."

Despite being distracted by the rather enticing sight of Luna taking off her robes he did what few teenaged boys would have and said "No Luna, despite picking a cringe-worthy place for a meeting of the platonic kind I just need to talk to you"

Harry was rather proud of his ability to use big words and convey his meaning under the combined pressure of a time-loop and a disrobing pretty girl. His proudness was shattered as his jaw dropped at the casual way she referred to the time-loop.

"Oh poo, I expect you want to talk about that pesky time-loop?" She stated.

Harry was almost scared at what happened next. Her face turned serious and her eyes stopped focusing on a point three meters behind and to the left of him.

"In all seriousness though Harry, the Lovegoods are a pureblood family that has always been in tune with time and space and the Worfs my dreamier self mentioned to you are one of the few real species I've mentioned. They are... Guardians of time and space so to speak always making sure things are progressing as they should without putting free will in jeopardy. Thus time-loops such as this occur as the different Worfs argue over how things should play out." She paused as her eyes unfocused and refocused after a few moments, "I believe that for this particular loop you were scheduled to have a unfortunate and hilarious death on Wednesday but the Worf that is in charge of the very few true prophecies said you had to live and beat voldeshorts. So now we have a time loop that could last anywhere from two weeks to a few thousand years. Most of the time only the Lovegoods actually are aware that time is repeating itself and the longest one I've ever lived through was only three years but I know for sure that my dad has lived through one that lasted 276 years." she stopped rather abruptly and asked,

"Do you know how rare it is that a normal person is aware of the time loops? Let alone how often they and a Lovegood actually interact? No I don't think you do."

Harry was having trouble thinking let alone formulating answers to questions. So he just stood silently for a few minutes opening and closing his mouth as Luna waited patiently to answer the questions she was sure he had. And she was right.

"Wait so you're telling me that I'm going to be stuck here for anywhere from two weeks to a couple of millennia?!" He asked angrily.

Luna's dreamy look returned and Harry knew then that he wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of her. "It's not much of a here Harry. It's more of a when," she paused on her way out and Harry was sure he saw her eyes focus for a split second. "And Harry, next time you have a pretty girl alone in a closet kiss her, it's not like you have any consequences." then she walked out.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry made sure to pay close attention to everything that happened in the classes as he knew that without consequences from his actions Hogwarts was going to become a war-zone. Harry was just going to wait until he swayed Luna to his cause then Hogwarts would be the location of one hell of a prank war. Harry and Luna vs. The World. _It'll be brilliant. _Harry wasn't deterred by the detention he received from Snape for cackling madly during class because what did it matter, he was serving it tomorrow!

Harry knew now that tomorrow wasn't coming for a while and in the meantime everyone's going to be in for a hell they won't ever remember!

__________________________________________________________________

AN- Okay guys I really want to know what you think about the

Multiple personalities!Luna so drop me a review! Also anything you recognize is either JKR's or something that just happens to be similar to a fic you've read everything else is mine though so drop me a note if you want to use it! Okay challenge note- I want all of you my loyal fans *sounds of laughter from all assembled* Shut up! As I was saying to all my loyal fans come to my profile because I have a challenge that I want to see answered!

Cheers!

~Chaos


	4. Kissing for Dummies

Disclaimer: _HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved. Excerpt-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _As you can see the copyright belongs to J.K. Rowling who isn't me and I am therefore not making any money nor do I claim to own the universe I'm playing in.

Notes- Thanks for all the hits and reviews my loyal fans! Also due to a shift in the way this story is going plot wise I've changed the title slightly.

_Italics- Thoughts of Harry_

**Bold- Name of Book, Place and time stamp, book text.**

__________________________________________________________________

*************

**Day 3 Hogwarts Library**

*************

Harry Potter was in the well-funded Hogwarts library as he brooded over how difficult it was to start a chaos inducing prank war with the world. _Who knew how bloody hard it was to cause chaos?! _Harry had been only slightly serious the previous today with his thoughts of Hogwarts domination through pranks but after faking sick with those handy Skiving Snack-boxes (TM) and coming to the library he realized how hard it was to pull off one of those grand scale Great hall pranks.

_God, I never wondered why it took the twins so long between grand scale pranks, now I realize it's 'cause of all the practicing they must have had to do._

_Man, to turn the entire Hufflepuff house into badgers would take either a whole bunch of potions or a few hours worth of delayed human-to-animal transfigurations. Then to make them dance and sing against their will would take about 70 compulsion charms. Then to top it off all the magics involved are on the 7th year syllabus or beyond NEWT level..._

Cracking open a book cleverly titled **So You Want Your Friends to Turn into Badgers? **He jumped back into his research. Surprisingly Madame Pince didn't even notice the fact that he should be in transfiguration just that he was making loud rustling noises with the pages.

**When ones friends are being annoying or ones enemies deserve it there is always the option of turning them into a badger! Many transfiguration spells and potions can achieve this effect but the most effective are the **_Bestia Inflecto _**Transfiguration and the **_Crinis Inflecto _**Potion.**

The book went on to repeat the same information and laud the excellence of those spells and potions for several more chapters before finally ending. _Wow, I can't believe a book like that got past a publisher... Though I guess they have a lower standard since there are 100's of times more muggles than wizards so I suppose they can set the bar higher. _He grinned _Though if I can accomplish this before dinner I'm in for quite a show..._

He grabbed the potions book recommended off the shelf and the transfiguration one but considering he hadn't even started the human-to-animal unit yet other than trying to turn his hand into that of a cat he thought he'd have a bit more luck with the potion which as he could now see was about as difficult as the stuff they had done last year. It was a general purpose prank potion intended to turn the drinker into an animal specified by a slight change of ingredients of the potion. The house animals were near the top of the list as this appeared to be developed locally.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry, unfortunately, wasn't able to accomplish either his goal of brewing the potion before dinner, it was a 2 hour brewing process and dinner was just about ready to start by the time he would be ready to brew nor his goal of swaying Luna to his side. In fact he hadn't seen Luna since yester-today.

He just shrugged it off as he was accustomed and found Ron and Hermione. After explaining away his absence by saying he had gone to the infirmary, as they still thought he was feverish, he walked with them down to the Great Hall and shared a normal dinner with them. Although he was beginning to think it was time for a change of friends as his were like broken records. The only variations in the conversation were when Harry said something different or they asked him if he was doing okay after being sick.

Getting annoyed with the repetitiveness he excused himself saying he needed to talk to Luna about the DA or some-such he hadn't really tried very hard on the excuse.

"Hello Harry, how are the worfs treating you today?" Luna said as Harry sat down.

"Pretty well actually I'm planni- Mmphh!" He exclaimed as Luna kissed him soundly on the lips.

"What did I say about kissing me Harry James Potter!" she said angrily

Surprisingly coherent enough to respond as, based on the expression on his face, Luna was a very good kisser. "Actually you told me to kiss _a _girl if I had her alone in a closet. We aren't alone or in a closet plus you never specified who I should kiss..."

Luna brightened considerably at his comment. "Oh poo I really should be more specific, that's okay then." she said before kissing him again and skipping off leaving Harry a bit dazed and with a note in his hand.

Having gotten over the fact that one of his good friends had just made-out with him in the middle of the Great Hall Harry got up and walked out

__________________________________________________________________

It was only when Harry got back to the common room that he remembered the note Luna had slipped him.

_Dear Harry, _

_Please consider checking out the book _**Kissing for Dummies **_I think it will help you out considerably._

_Love,_

_Luna_

The words "Kissing for dummies" could be heard echoing around the common room for hours afterward.

__________________________________________________________________

Notes- What do you think guys? Good? Bad? Drop me a review or a PM and tell me! I particularly want to know what my readers think of the Harry/Luna bits and also as a future warning I think my Luna may emulate Rorschach's in more than just the occasional "oh poo!" if you catch my drift. Meaning she'll probably end up a polygamous, poly-amorous wackjob but an interesting polygamous, poly-amorous wackjob. Although her serious personality as evidenced in chapter 3 is going to add an extra dimension to her character that just seems so Luna to me.


	5. Glamours

Chapter 5

AN: Howdy all keep up the reading and reviewing I really appreciate the feedback!

*********

Day 4

*********

It had been an angry Harry Potter that had went to sleep yester-today and it was a marginally calmer Harry Potter that woke up the current today. _Talk bad about my kissing will she! _He thought angrily, _Wonder how well she kisses after finding out about a possibly 1000 year long time loop._ He snorted _Knowing what those worfs are arguing about I'll probably be here for thousands of years. _

He managed to calm himself with a few minutes of pacing which surprisingly didn't wake any of the dormitory's occupants. _Maybe I should check this book out before condemning Luna. _He chuckled inwardly. _For all I know about the wizarding world kissing means dueling and she thinks I should teach the DA on a few of my repeats._

He downed a Feverish Fudge, Sneezing Snack and a Coughing Caramel for good measure then did his little sick routine for everyone then pretended to head to the hospital wing while really heading towards the library.

__________________________________________________________________

Our hero walked right up to Madam Pince who proceeded to again ignore the fact that he should be in transfiguration and point him towards the book all the while telling him not to damage it, not to look at it too hard and not to touch it without gloves. She left him grumbling about why any book called **Kissing for Dummies **was allowed in a library of higher learning. Harry of course ignored her and read the introduction.

**Have a couple of friends who's aura practically screams we should have gotten together when we were ten? Then this is the book for you. We have charms to get them from the awkward glances stage straight to the making-out in public stage! Got a couple of enemies that are insecure in their sexuality? Prank them with a few of our spells! This book you are about to read is full of charms to get your friends together, break your enemies, and strengthen the bond you and your boyfriend or girlfriend already have!**

Harry laughed out loud at this one, he had always had a little insecurity in him reinforced every time he went back to his relatives but his trust in his friends to love him was one of his biggest traits. Basically he knew his friends would always be there for him but since they were close to his heart their comments hurt or helped the most and Luna's little note had hit a nerve in him but as always she had just been trying to help!

Apparently she knew about his little crusade to prank the school while he wouldn't have to deal with the backlash. With that in mind he read most of the book in the couple of hours he spent in the library. Every five or so minutes he would burst out laughing and Pince would glare. As he was shutting the book and grabbing his bag he thought, _Man, if all books were written like this potions would have been a lot easier Snape or no Snape!._

__________________________________________________________________

His next order of business was to find a good glamour charm. He thought it was rather important loop or not but he especially wanted knowledge of one for his pranks, imagine how much damage he could do if he locked Malfoy in a closet and glamoured himself to look like him for an hour or two. He figured there had to be a reason that polyjuice was better than a glamour but that was the point of research right? At least that's what Hermione would say and that's who he modeled his research tactics after.

One trip to Pince and he had a book to look through called **Glamours an You: A Complete Guide to Glamour Charms.** Figuring it was his best bet if Pince recommended it he flipped open to the first chapter.

**Glamour charms are the favored way to disguise oneself when time is of the essence. They are more widely used for make-up and the like but the most practical use is disguise. A glamour charm can change your features to almost anything by putting a magical layer over your normal body to make it look like someone else's. The glamour is not the chosen method because although it could make you seem taller or more muscular it is a superficial change. For example if a wizard stands 170 cm tall and charms themselves to look 200 cm another person could wave their hand in the space where their head is in the glamour and since the wizards head is actually 30 cm below the other would touch only empty air. It also only lasts a maximum of 2 hours before slowly reverting the wizard to their normal looks.**

The book went on to describe the theory and wand movements behind the charm and then later went on to compare it to artifacts and potions that achieved the same effect. Harry stopped right before that section and grinned to himself. This was perfect! As long as he wasn't touched and could get away to reapply it every so often he would be fine and able to play some of the best pranks ever! And it was only a sixth year spell so he would probably learn it soon if it weren't for that stupid loop. With those thoughts behind him he went off to find a nice empty classroom to practice in.

__________________________________________________________________

Three hours later Harry managed his third consecutive successful cast and deemed himself ready for a field test. It was then an idea struck him. _Perfect! _He thought as he mentally patted himself on the back. He slipped out of the classroom and headed to where he knew Luna had her current class, charms. Right before he reached the door he changed his features into those of Dumbledore and knocked and then let himself in making sure to keep a grandfatherly air about himself.

He put on a disappointed look and asked, "May I borrow Ms. Lovegood Fillious?"

"Of course Albus I'm sure you wouldn't interrupt for anything that isn't important." Responded Flitwick.

Dumble-Harry beckoned to Luna who was looking markedly confused. Once they were about 50 meters from the classroom Luna stopped and asked Dumble-Harry "Harry why are you charmed to look like Prof. Dumbledoor?"

Dumble-Harry fell flat on his face cartoon style at that comment. After getting up, dusting himself off, and removing the charm he asked "How did you see through my glamour?"

Luna had that confused look back again. "Magic of course Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry knew better then asking what magic as that would probably drive him further toward the deep end. In fact he thought that by the time the loop was over he would have the excuse to use the awful line 'I'm farther off the deep end then the Marianas Trench!' Instead he responded that he was feeling fine and directed her to an empty classroom.

"Feeling frisky Harry?" she asked.

"No, I thought an empty classroom was a much better place to meet than a broom closet." He responded uncertainly.

"Oh no all sorts of romantic rendezvous happen in empty classrooms."

"Really? That's very inter- Wait I'm getting off topic here I got you from Flitwick to test my glamour charm which worked but I've been meaning to ask you something. You gave me that note so I assume-" Harry was cut off.

"Harry! How dare you?! We all know that when you assume you make an ass out of you and me so apologize!"

Harry gaped for a few seconds initially thinking it was just Luna being Luna but then got the joke and burst out laughing and made the cliched 'I get it' comment. He managed to pull himself together and resume speaking though. "Seriously though Luna will you help me prank the school I think you know I want to get in a few good ones before deciding what I want to do with these repeats."

"Oh Harry, of course I want to help you sow chaos and discord throughout Hogwarts!" She exclaimed happily.

But then that strange feeling returned and Luna's eyes focused and this time went so far as to change from silvery grey to an icy blue. "One question from me Harry. Are you familiar with the Pixie Effect?" Harry was to gob-smacked to do more than gape and shake his head no. "I believe that muggles have a similar theory named the Butterfly Effect. It goes that if a butterfly flaps its wings in china that through a chain of atmospheric events that a hurricane could brew half way around the world in the Caribbean. That may or may not be true but the concept makes sense and applies here. Do you know how people will react to your pranks? Just because it's only a day and then you reset doesn't mean that you won't have any consequences at all. Keep that in mind," She said that all quite fast then her eyes returned to normal the feeling went away and she waved cheerily and left.

Poor Harry was left with a lot to think about as he walked back to the common room and eventually went to sleep skirting the questions from his friends about his health.

__________________________________________________________________

AN: Whew that was a fun one wasn't it?

What will Harry do after his pranks lose their appeal? All that and more in the next few chapters. Wow that sounded like a bad commercial didn't it?

Anyway not much to say other than I appreciate the feedback and would appreciate it if someone responded to my challenge.


	6. Death

Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the wait guys... And I can't even say I was hospitalized, I had _HOURS _of free time If I took every chance I had to write I'd probably be up there around 15-20 thousand by now... I digress enjoy the chapter and thanks for the very odd influx of hits despite a new chapter not being posted yet!

__________________________________________________________________

***********

Day 5

***********

Harry calmly and cheerfully blasted Ron and Hermione with one of the more powerful make-out spells from his new favorite book. _Lingua Contactus _he intoned laughing loudly along with the rest of Gryffindoor as Ron and Hermione's faces both gained a look of insatiable lust as they began to snog loudly and sloppily in the middle of the common room.

"Bloody hell, Harry what'd you do to 'em?" shouted Seamus over the laughter.

"Just a few spells from my new favorite book!" He shot back.

He let the spell end before bolting from the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Just as he was descending the stairs down to the sixth floor he heard a ear splitting screech from above, "Harry James Potter! Each of the three pieces of you I leave behind can choose which part of your name they want to go by!"

He winced, it was amazing how clear that girl could yell. As he was rather keen on keeping himself in one piece and going by a collective name he decided it would be best to hide out under a glamour or such after breakfast.

He smirked inwardly singing softly, _Snape, oh Snape how nice to see you've come out of the closet! _Replacing Snape with Malfoy every third verse.

__________________________________________________________________

Harry walked calmly into the Great Hall and up between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and stood there unmoving for a few moments as he began to garner odd looks from the 'Claws and 'Puffs to the left and right of him.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked the Headmaster impatiently, wondering why Harry was disturbing breakfast.

Taking that as a cue Harry cast a horde of charms from the book mostly spells for forced kissing and others for inspiring lust or lowering inhibitions.

The effects of his barrage were almost instantaneous and vastly creepy in some cases. Like Hagrid sloppily kissing McGonagall while Snape jumped up and engaged Malfoy in some most likely illegal acts. All in all Harry considered it a good days work and made to run from the hall only to be stopped by the harsh voice of his favorite Ravenclaw. "Not so fast there you wanton ignoramus! How dare you use those charms on those professors after I generously gave them to you!" she spat angrily.

About ready to sputter any apology that came to mind Harry was stopped by what she said, "Your supposed to use them on girls, Harry! Watch if you need lessons." she commanded as she proceeded to cast a lust charm and inhibition lowering hex on an unsuspecting Susan Bones who jumped up with a feral look in her eye and proceeded to snog Harry senseless.

"You don't look like you're paying attention," she said with a sigh as she repeated the process on Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil in that order.

Harry was unused to this, although it was _quite_ the nice feeling, and semi-shouted, "I think I've got the idea down!"

Luna smiled happily and said, "Good, now it's time for a practical," as she began walking towards him seductively, grabbed the back of his robes and shut the doors behind her with a banishing charm and a loud **BANG.** If it weren't for the time loop the hogwarts gossip mill would have probably exploded from the material it had to work with in this latest escapade.

__________________________________________________________________

"Exactly how did you bend your leg like that, Luna?" Harry asked as they left the empty classroom they had been 'talking' in.

"Practice," she stated flippantly, "And a silent flexibility charm," she admitted sheepishly at his look of disbelief.

"Well there are things to do places to be etc." she said after a short pause and began to skip away.

"We're in a time loop Luna," he shouted, "where could you possibly be going?!"

Luna gave him _HER _look, the one that made it seem like she was talking to a two year old. "There **IS **a world outside the school you know?" she asked calmly as his jaw dropped, "The lack of consequences applies there too!"

She flashed him The Look again as she skipped away, this time uninterrupted.

It was that revelation and what happened next that shocked Harry into remembering the outside world and seeing further possibilities than getting away with a few pranks.

"_Depulso!_ That will teach you to mess with the Malfoys!" yelled Draco Malfoy as Harry was banished right out the 6th floor window. "Oh shit, we weren't supposed to kill him guys!" Malfoy looked to the left and right hoping for some support and seeing only dull expressions on the faces of his bodyguards/minions ran in the opposite direction.

__________________________________________________________________

***********

Day 6

***********

_Holy shit I'm dead! _Harry shouted mentally before realizing he was in his bed in Gryffindoor. "Well I should be at least," he muttered to himself as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and cast a quick _tempus. Well it's still tuesday as if that's any consolation..._

Resolving to ask Luna about his astounding not-deadness later he got up for a nice, long, and hot shower to calm his nerves.

__________________________________________________________________

**AN: Argg I wish I could write longer chapters for you guys but I'm incapable of writing more than a couple thousand words at a time at most and then I just have to post it to see what reactions it gets... Rather annoying actually. On a side note I would love forever anyone who decides to respond to my challenge (on profile) since it is about my favorite genre and there are only a couple good ones out there.**

**On a slightly more story related note I had a real tough time deciding whether or not Luna would use the charms to make the girls kiss her or Harry but I decided to keep Luna a bit straighter for a bit longer.**

**Love,**

**~Chaos**


	7. Dueling

Chapter 7

**AN: **_Hello my loyal fans, new readers and assorted child-predators! _** I have written this Authors note about three times. Each time I never write anything more... That isn't good. I'm sure it's just a case of writers block and this time the damn chapter will be written! Also it will probably be longer than usual. I've gotten more used to writing since this, my first, fic came out and if anyone's read my Naruto fic they'll know the chapters in that one are about three times as long as these, so I'm hoping I can write a long one here! Without further ado Chapter 7!**

****************

**Day 6 (cont.)**

****************

A hot shower was just what the doctor ordered and besides clearing out some post-death phlegm, no not Fleur though his teenage hormones greatly wished she were here in the fogged up Gryffindor shower stall. Pulling on his clothes and tossing his robes on over them he headed out to find Luna and get an idea of just what the hell was going on.

Luna, being almost annoyingly omniscient, was waiting for him at the portrait hole. Her eyes had already changed from the wide eyed grey to more blunt steel. She wasted no time mincing words, "I'm sure you have questions and most likely I'll just laugh and refuse to answer most of them, although I will tell you now that absolutely everything physical that happens to you won't carry over from one today to the next. You could be shot by a muggle RPG or a blasting curse from Voldemort and wake up in your bed. On the other side if you learn a spell, how to do something, or really anything grounded in mentality it will carry over. If you plan to become a dueling prodigy or a Quidditch star you'll have to look on the mental side of things,"

Seemingly bored with the proceedings 'Steel-Grey' Luna wandered off into Luna's psyche. 'Silver' Luna reappeared, gave him a kiss on the cheek and dragged him off to breakfast.

__________________________________________________________________

His near death experience, if it could possibly be called that, had recalled his attention to the prophecy and Voldemort. Sure he probably had years and years to chill in this loop and pranks could have their place but Voldeshorts was his number one concern. That meant he had to become a better duelist. Dumbledore and the Order wouldn't be gaining strength yet neither would the Death Eaters and luckily enough there had been no news of attacks in the papers that morning. All that in mind Harry had decided he needed a way to ascertain his strength. He decided it would be fun to attack a professor and with a keen lack of consequences he decided there could be no harm in it.

Thus was Harry introduced to the concept of consequences the day of. He had jumped up and cast a couple of impedimenta followed quickly by a stupefy. His only experience with dueling being during his training for the third task and the DA he found that those four basic spells drained a surprising amount of magic somewhere in the neighborhood of 5%. That didn't seem like much but that meant that he could only cast about 80 low level hexes, curses, and jinxes. That simply wouldn't do. He had aimed at Snape in the end figuring him more of a duelist than any other than Dumbledore who was obviously too powerful for him to get an idea of where he was. Snape easily absorbed the spells with a shield and fired back a couple of darker red spells, with the incantation of _Everbero,_ that looked like stunners. He would find out later that that was essentially what they were only stronger. He was unable to block them, spread out slightly so he couldn't dodge and too powerful for his rudimentary _Protego, _and flew against a wall losing consciousness in the air.

__________________________________________________________________

He woke up around the end of classes and had to sit through two hours of questioning by Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape and others. He sat through it claiming that Voldemort knew Snape was a spy and had taken over his body to take him out but had found his body too weak magically to best Snape and had tried to incriminate Harry. Harry was apparently a pretty good liar and actor and had faked fear and other such emotions as required, they had swallowed it right down and let him leave though they all looked rather grave.

Giving a flimsy excuse (Need to get some extra books for that Defense list!) he absconded to the library to look up _Everbero _the incantation being plenty he found it easily enough in a surprisingly well written defense treatise. It was a sort of combination powerful stunner and disarming spell. It threw one back like a disarming charm and knocked you unconscious like a stunner. It was more useful than a stunner as it resisted the enervate of all but the strongest witches and wizards. It's only draw back was a magic drain about five times that of a stunner. Snape must be rather powerful. Obviously he was also a lot farther out of reach than he thought. Those death eaters he fought in the department of mysteries had been much weaker. Maybe Lucius and some other inner circle were only kept on for their loyalty and riches, not to forget their political influence as rich purebloods? Not that in mattered. Snape was obviously too strong to compare himself to plus cursing professors got him about three hours in the hospital wing. Three hours out of sixteen unless he could find a way to wake up earlier. For all he knew earlier wasn't even in the scope of the loop.

Ignoring annoying time constraints he figured the best opponent would be

Malfoy. As someone who he was relatively sure was prepared to join the Death Eaters and a rival of himself he was sure to be close to his level and easy to get into a fight with. One snarky comment would set the spells flying he was sure.

Tomorrow already planned out he set to work memorizing the wand movements for _Everbero _aspreparation for casting it sometime in the future. In the approximately four hours before curfew he managed to finish the wand movements in half of one and move to the Room of Requirement to practice the spell itself. Draining as it was he was only capable of casting about sixteen before collapsing in near exhaustion. After resting on a comfy coach, that the room had considerately supplied him, for an hour he was at a guess about half strength and managed to get off eight more.

The Room had supplied special dummies made of magical cloth that registered the spell cast on it and it's force. It had also supplied a manuel. He had first cast a stunner so he could compare the two. The first ten had been pitiful. Incapable of knocking out the dummy and only barely throwing it off its feet. Though each one had knocked it a little farther as he practiced. The next eight were better. He got his first knock-out on the eleventh and was consistently getting them by his sixteenth. By the last, the twenty fourth, he was throwing the dummies halfway across the room and knocking them out. About 50% the power of Snape's but a marked improvement on his first try. Figuring it was unintelligent to keep draining and refilling himself like that he decided to take a real break and get to bed.

****************

**Day 7**

****************

The morning went off without a hitch and he decided that after breakfast was a good time for a fight. Catching up with Malfoy in the halls without his friends turned out to be an easy task as he had supposedly left his books in the Slytherin common room.

Walking by the boy at a good speed he whispered into his ear, "How's daddy doing in Azkaban?" The boy had let out a snarl and shot off a few school boy level hexes and jinxes. _Rictumsempra! Tarantallegra! Furnunculus! _Sidestepping them easily, Draco was nowhere near as good as Snape was at spell placement, he fired back a couple stunners. Not as used to the physical aspects of dueling as Harry he simply raised a shield giving Harry time to think. _He's nowhere near as good as Snape and thinks of dueling as a trading off of spells, he obviously didn't get the training from daddy I thought he did. Actually... _Thinking back to the ministry his dad had been just as narrow minded. He fired his spells in a straight line or only used one or two when he had time to get off more. That had been one of the first rookie mistakes he had read about when researching for the DA.

Getting back to the fight as Draco tried the tactic of conjuring again and brought forth a respectable snake. Same type but obviously bigger since second year. Not even bothering with Parseltongue he simply agitated it by banishing it straight at Malfoy. Afraid for his life he vanished the the poor animal and tried to get off a couple more spells but while he was distracted Harry employed the same tactic as Snape. He used a spell too powerful for the student-level shield spread out so Malfoy couldn't dodge. _Everbero! Everbero! Everbero! Everbero! Everbero! _Five times and Malfoy didn't even think of dodging. He raised his shield and it endured the first but broke on the second. The third hit him and the last two were a bit off target due to his spreading tactic.

The fight was an easy one and he figured the same tactic would beat anyone at the school without an interest in defense. Anyone slightly interested in dueling or a DA member would probably duck the curses but he hadn't thought of it at the time so most likely his peers wouldn't either. An Auror or Death Eater worth his salt could probably block them all with a more powerful shield or their protego might simply be stronger than Malfoy's.

All in all a productive morning and he reminded himself to look up more powerful curses in the library later that day. He returned to breakfast, this time sitting with some Hufflepuffs as his friends at Gryffindor were getting thoroughly boring even with him trying to direct the conversation to topics other than what they talked about every today. The Hufflepuffs and Harry had a rousing conversation about the DA maybe restarting and potions that day.

It was soon time to get to class and Harry once again skipped. This time having not faked sick in the morning he simply claimed to have forgotten something in the tower grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck into the library. Ms. Pince stayed at her desk all day unless she was helping someone or reprimanding a student for being careless with her books. So he was able to hide himself amongst the shelves which were faced in such a way that Pince couldn't see into the rows. Quickly locating a treatise on shields he began to read up on them.

**Magical shields, usually a characteristic of dueling, are a well explored subject. Wizards are always looking to fight with one another and therefore magical warfare is one of the most well explored branches of magic. **

Skipping through the rest of the intro, as it went into the history of shielding which he either already knew from defense or didn't need to know, he went to the chapter detailing basic shields.

**Protego is the most basic of the basic shields. It is taught all around the world in magical schools in the DADA class. NEWT students or students that show exemplary spell-work are taught the specialized and more powerful shields. Protego is a shield that blocks equally magical and physical attacks. There are shields that are more advanced at doing the same thing, and there are shields that focus more on magical intrusions at the price of the effectiveness of the physical blocking and vice versa. Then there are some shields that do nothing against magical attack but completely repel physical ones, and vice versa. **

**For example the **_Contego _**shield is a relatively basic shield that focuses entirely on blocking magical attacks. Same magic drain as **_Protego_** but twice as strong against magical attacks. **_Vallum _**literally meaning 'earthen wall' was a shield with the opposite effect. Same power as both Contego and Protego but twice as strong at repelling physical attacks. If your oppenent is conjuring knives this shield, or a stronger version of the same. **

This was very helpful info but he also needed a more powerful equal opportunity type shield. So he flipped to the section labeled advanced shields.

**When speaking of advanced shields the reader first thinks of shields that eat up more magic and protect against stronger spells or more spells before breaking. Or simply more complex or powerful versions of the basic shields. While that is one part of it more advanced shields tend to be extremely specialized shields. There is an advanced shield for shielding others with another shield spell. There is one for blocking only certain magical signatures. There is even a super-sensitive shield that blocks only spells from a pureblooded wizard. The more specific a shield is the better it works to block that groups magic. If one designed a shield that blocked nothing but muggle bullets it could stop the mightiest of snipers.**

That was very interesting but he would need to study Arithmency to learn how to do spell equations. He couldn't believe he hadn't been interested in making his own spells back in third year. Maybe because they had described it as magical math? He had never much liked his maths class back at public school.

Adjourning to the Room to practice his new shields he felt like he had really accomplished some steps toward defeating Voldemort. That night at dinner select students and teachers found themselves as rodents scurrying around to avoid their fellows footfalls. He was making strides in his pranking too.

__________________________________________________________________

**AN: Well I typed this all in one night. The motivation to write it simply wasn't there before. Anyway it's here now so be happy! Anything I can't find a translation for will simply be made up, badly most likely. The plot is turning toward where it will eventually end up. Harry's had a paradigm shift and is devoting all his efforts toward the war. He finds time for pranking as evidenced by the end. My take on that scene is that he simply set aside some time in that sixteen hour day to research and practice the necessary magic for the prank. He doesn't need to know all the overarching principles behind human to animal transfiguration. He simply needs one application of it. He's a talented wizard in my fic and sixteen hours is enough capice?**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT NOTE CHAPTER**

**AN:This is not a drill. The story is sinking. Proceed to your lifeboats in an orderly manner. Sorry for being so lighthearted at a time like this but this story is officially abandoned.**

**If it makes anyone feel better, apply the moniker 'Pending Rewrite'. Though in all honesty this is probably the last you'll see of this story.**

**3/15/11: As of this date three chapters of my newest story have been posted. With that in mind, go check THAT out instead of this piece of abandoned trash xP This project won't get the rewrite attention until I finish/abandon this new project sooooooo.**


End file.
